The present disclosure relates generally to disc brakes for motor vehicles and more particularly to a dust shield for the rotor of a disc brake. Due to the environment in which a disc brake operates, care must be taken to protect the brake components from dirt to the greatest extend that is reasonably possible. In view of the problem presented, the dust shield is designed to prevent road water from being splashed upon the braking surfaces of the rotor and to prevent dust particles carried by air from impinging upon the braking surfaces. These contaminants can cause excessive and uneven wear of the braking surfaces of the rotor and of the brake linings during repeated brake applications.